MommaJamie Time
by xjustsmile
Summary: When the game ended it was 8 and while Haley usually insisted on Jamie being in bed by then, he was so excited and so happy as was she that she decided to let him stay up longer. "Hey babe, what do you say to an hour of mommajamie time?"


"Momma! Momma!" Jamie yelled excitedly as he entered the house followed by his Uncle Lucas, "daddy's gonna be on TV tonight!"

"Hey baby! Hey Luke, yeah that's right baby, you excited?" she laughed, loving seeing her little boy happy. He nodded fiercely and ran upstairs to set away his schoolbag.

"Hey Hales," Lucas started, giving her a side-hug, "How have you been, with Nathan out on the road so often and having to watch Jamie on your own?"

"Really good actually, I miss Nathan of course and especially at night when I'm alone, but more than anything I am so proud he finally accomplished his dream of getting to the NBA. Plus now I get to spend more time with Jamie, you, Peyton and Brooke!"

"Well then I am happy for you, remember I'm always here if you need me. Have a great night with my genius nephew and I'll check on you tomorrow." Lucas gave Haley a quick hug, called goodbye to Jamie, flashed a smile at Haley and left a smiling Haley.

Later that evening Haley called Jamie down for dinner, "What are we having for dinner momma?"

"The food of the gods!"

"You made your famous macaroni and cheese momma?" his eyes twinkled, Haley nodded, "Thank you, thank you!" Jamie raced over to the table and reached towards the pot, almost knocking everything over.

"Whoa there Jim-Jam! Take a seat and settle down while I fill up your plate. And remember, you don't have a train to catch so eat your food slowly." The two sat at the table while Jamie told Haley all about his time at school and with Uncle Lucas and playing on the computer in his room.

After dinner Haley cleared the table, put everything in the dishwasher and joined her son in the living room. They watched Nathan's basketball game cheering every time the bobcats scored a point or Nathan was on screen. When the game ended it was 8 and while Haley usually insisted on Jamie being in bed by then, he was so excited and so happy as was she that she decided to let him stay up longer. "Hey babe, what do you say to an hour of mommajamie time?"

"A whole hour?" he asked, his mind churning with all the possibilities.

"Yes, it is Friday after all and you have been the most perfect boy! So, what do you want to do?"

A little smile crept on to his face, he had the funnest idea, "We should go swimming! We never swim when it's dark out and then after you can wash my hair for me. And then –then you can read me a story before bedtime." Seeing the bright look in his eye, Haley quickly agreed; their pool was heated anyway so it wouldn't be too cold. Jamie and Haley spent 30 minutes in the pool while Haley threw Jamie underwater and he tried doing the same to his mother. Haley took a towel, dried herself with it before grabbing another one and wrapping Jamie in it before carrying him upstairs.

She drew a bath for Jamie with lots of bubbles, set him in and walked away into her bedroom. "Aren't you joining me momma?" Haley turned seeing Jamie pout. "Wasn't it mommajamie time? If you left it would be just Jamie time." Haley smiled at Jamie's intelligence, stripped off her clothes and joined her son in the water. It had been a while since they had done this activity and she missed it; her boy was growing up so fast. They splashed water over each other and played with the bubbles and Haley washed Jamie's hair. After, Haley laid down relishing in the feel of the warm water on her skin. Jamie curled up in her side, laying his head onto her chest. When the water was becoming colder she noticed her son had become increasingly tired and lifted him out of the tub. She wrapped him in a towel before gently laying him on the bed and going to dry and dress herself.

She walked over to her bed and picked Jamie up. When she put him to bed she saw him open his eyes, "Shh, baby I just put you in your bed, go back to sleep." She kissed his forehead and was about to go to her room when she heard his small voice.

"Momma! Stay with me! I don't want mommajamie time to be over. It's too much fun with you!" She smiled and walked back. Jamie had moved over and opened the covers, to which Haley slid in. "You're pretty momma!" he said stroking her hair. "You're the best mom in the whole wide world, I love you." He buried his head into her chest, crawled close into her side, breathing her in, and wrapped his arms around her tightly, well as far as he could reach anyway.

Haley smiled at this, loving whenever Jamie said anything nice about her, and said, "You're the best boy in the entire world and I love you so much James Lucas Scott." She pulled Jamie to her, ensuring he could still breathe. "Goodnight baby," Haley whispered drifting to sleep.

The next morning Haley woke up, for a moment confused as to where she was before finding her son lying half over her and half off the side of the bed. She chuckled at the sight before turning to see the time. Quietly she got out of bed, grabbed her robe and went downstairs. Twenty minutes later she went back up the stairs and woke Jamie. She placed little kisses all over his face while saying, "Wake up baby boy! It's morning and look at all these pancakes I made you."

Quickly Jamie's eyes shot open and he jumped up and screamed, "Yeah! Pancakes!!! Can I have some now?" They ate breakfast together and after Haley brought the empty tray downstairs. As she was about to go back upstairs she saw her son barreling towards her.

"Woah slow down there buddy, you don't want to get hurt do you?"

He shook his head no and spoke, "No momma, I just remembered I forgot to thank you for the pancakes, they were really yum!"

"Well thank you Jamie, but I enjoyed making them for you. Now how about you pick us out a movie we can watch so we can cuddle and wait for daddy to come home?"

And that's exactly what they did. They watched a movie while Jamie basked in the attention his mother was giving him, and Haley treasuring the moments she got to baby her son. After all, he was growing up so fast.


End file.
